


Uh-oh

by jolly_ranchers_girl



Series: Panlie Week 2018 [3]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panlie Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_ranchers_girl/pseuds/jolly_ranchers_girl
Summary: It took Panda a few crushes to understand one of his preferences; height.





	Uh-oh

It took Panda a few crushes to understand one of his preferences; height. He couldn’t help but crush on taller girls -and boys, as he would soon figure out. Something about the height difference made his heart skip beats.

It hit him like a freight train when he noticed it; Charlie was tall. Charlie was _tall_.

He and the bigfoot were just hanging out in the forest when he realized it. Panda was sitting on the edge of a stream, dipping his feet into the cool water. Charlie sat beside him, talking to the snake coiled around his arm.

Suddenly, Charlie jumped to his feet breaking the serene quiet around them. “Mr. Snake!” he cried, “Don’t say such things.”

Panda glanced up at the distressed bigfoot. He turned his head so fast -enough to give him whiplash, he’s sure- and stared up at the other. Red tinted his cheeks, and the sun sat perfectly behind his frame giving him a soft halo.

Panda’s heart skipped a beat.

 _Uh-oh_.


End file.
